Lucas in Wonderland
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1951 Disney film "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Alice's Sister - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Dinah - Spindle (The Ant Bully) *The White Rabbit - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Doorknob - Dr. Flurry (VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables) *The Dodo - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Walrus and the Carpenter - Heimlich & Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bill the Lizard - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Rose - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Flowers - Disney Princesses *The Caterpillar - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *The Butterfly - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *The Bird in the Tree - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Cheshire Cat - Bernard (The Rescuers) *The Mad Hatter - Goofy (Disney) *The March Hare - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *The Dormouse - Remy (Ratatouille) *The Card Painters - Po the Panda, Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc. Monsters University and Kung Fu Panda) *The Marching Cards - Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) & The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *The Queen of Hearts - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The King of Hearts - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Scene *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 1 - Opening Credits *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 2 - Lucas Nickle Gets Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 3 - The Run of the Smee/"I'm Late!" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 4 - Lucas Nickle Meets Dr. Flurry/A Bottle on the Table *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 5 - The Arrival of Lucas Nickle/"The Caucus Race" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 6 - Lucas Nickle Meets Bob & Larry/"How D'Ye Do & Shake Hands?" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 7 - The Caterpillar and the Ant *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 8 - The Old Father William *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 9 - A Llama with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 10 - Lucas Nickle Meets the Disney Princesses/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 11 - Lucas Nickle Meets Mr. Waternoose/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 12 - More Ups & Downs for Lucas Nickle *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 13 - Lucas Nickle Meets the Cheshire Mouse/"Twas Brilling" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Mr. Smee Arrives Again) *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 16 - Lucas Nickle Saw the Tulgey Wood *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 17 - Lucas Nickle Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/Mother Gothel the Queen of Hearts/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 19 - The Cheshire Mouse Appears Yet Again *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 20 - Lucas Nickle's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 21 - Lucas Nickle's Flight/Final Battle *Lucas in Wonderland - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof